Diebe im Olymp
Diebe im Olymp, geschrieben von Rick Riordan, ist das erste Buch in der Percy Jackson Reihe. Das Buch wurde auch verfilmt und als Comic Roman 2010 veröffentlicht. Das Buch erzählt die Geschichte des Hauptcharakters Percy Jackson, der herausfindet, dass die Welt viel größer ist, als er sich je vorstellen konnte. Aber ihm wurde eine Aufgabe zugeteilt, sich selbst als unschuldig darzustellen, für eine Tat, die er nicht begangen hat. Inhalt Percy passieren zwar ständig seltsame Dinge, doch nie hätte er gedacht, dass die fiesesten Monster der griechischen Mythologie hinter ihm her sein könnten. Erst als er Zuflucht im Camp Half-Blood findet, erfährt Percy den Grund dafür: Er ist der Sohn des Meeresgrotte Poseidon und wie die anderen im Camp ein Halbblut! Doch damit nicht genug, denn die Götter sind drauf und dran einen neuen Krieg vom Zaun zu brechen. Ob Percy und seine neuen Freunde das verhindern können? Prophezeiung Die Prophezeiung dieses Buches richtet sich an Percy Jackson. Du gehst gen Westen, zu dem Gott, der sich gewendet. Das, was gestohlen, legst du in die richt'gen Hände. Ein Freund begeht an dir Verrat, der bitter schmerzt. Und du versagst just dort, wo es betrifft dein Herz. Erklärung der Prophezeiung *Die Gruppe, bestehend aus Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood und Annabeth Chase, reisen nach Westen, um Hades zu besuchen, obwohl der Gott, der sich gewendet, Ares ist. *Percy findet später Zeus Herrscherblitz in einem Rucksack, der ihm von Ares gegeben wurde. Er gibt ihn Zeus zurück, genauso wie Hades Helm der Dunkelheit, der ihm auch von Ares gegeben wurde. *Luke Castellan, ein Sohn des Hermes, der sich als Percys Freund ausgab, stahl den Herrscherblitz und den Helm, und versucht später Percy umzubringen. *Am Ende schafft es Percy nicht seine Mutter aus der Unterwelt zu retten, aber sie wird ihm von Hades zurückgebracht, als der seinen Helm wiederbekommt. Kapitelliste #'Aus purem Zufall lasse ich meine Mathelehrerin in Dampf aufgehen' #'Drei alte Damen stricken die Socken des Todes' #'Grover verliert überraschend seine Hose' #'Meine Mutter gibt mir Unterricht im Stierkampf' #'Ich spiele Binokel mit einem Pferd' #'Ich werde Alleinherrscher über das Badezimmer' #'Mein Abendessen löst sich in Rauch auf' #'Wir erobern eine Flagge' #'Mir wird eine Aufgabe angeboten' #'Ich ruiniere einen voll funktionsfähigen Bus' #'Wir besuchen das Emporium der Gartenzwerge' #'Ein Pudel gibt uns gute Ratschläge' #'Ich stürze mich in den Tod' #'Ich werde zum prominenten Flüchtling' #'Ein Gott lädt uns zu Cheeseburgern ein' #'Wir bringen ein Zebra nach Vegas' #'Wir sehen uns Wasserbetten an' #'Annabeth wird Hundetrainerin' #'Wir finden die Wahrheit, irgendwie' #'Ich kämpfe gegen die durchgedrehte Verwandtschaft' #'Ich rechne ab' #'Die Weissagung geht in Erfüllung' Gelöschtes Kapitel I Kiss Something Ugly Charaktere Camper *Percy Jackson – Der Hauptcharakter und ein Sohn des Poseidon. *Annabeth Chase – Eine Freundin von Percy und Tochter der Athene. *Grover Underwood – Ein Satyr und ein Freund von Percy, der auch Percys Beschützer ist. *Clarisse La Rue – Eine Tochter der Ares und die Anführerin ihrer Hütte. Sie hegt einen Groll gegen Percy, weil er sie und ihren Vater bloß gestellt hat. *Luke Castellan – Ein Sohn des Hermes und ein Verräter, als er sich am Ende gegen Percy stellt. Sterbliche *Nancy Bobofit – Eine der Schlägerinnen an der Yancy Academy. *Gabe Ugliano – Sallys Ehemann und Percys Stiefvater. *Sally Jackson – Percys Mutter. Unsterbliche *Chiron – Ein Zentaur und der Aktivitätenkoordinator des Camps. *Argus – Der Security Mann des Camps. Götter *Dionysos – Gott des Weins und Camp Direktor. *Poseidon – Gott der Meere, Vater der Pferde und Percys Vater. *Ares – Gott des Krieges. *Hades – Gott und Herrscher der Unterwelt. *Zeus – Gott des Himmels und der Herrscher der Götter. Titanen *Kronos – Kommt als Stimme in Percys Albträumen vor. Monster Tode * Minotaurus - getötet von Percy Jackson vor Camp Half-Blood * Höllenhund - niedergeschossen von Chiron * Alecto - getötet von Percy im Metropolitan Museum aber später weidergekehrt * Medusa - Kopf von Percy abgeschlagen * Prokrustes - Kopf von Percy abgeschlagen * Gabe Ugliano - wurde von Sally Jackson getötet, als sie Medusas Kopf benutzte. Er wurde zu Stein, verkauft und “Der Poker Spieler" genannt. * Skorpion- In der Luft zerschlagen mit Anaklysmos (Springflut) Auszeichnungen * Mark Twain Award 2008 (Missouri Association of School Librarians) * Bluebonnet Award Nominee (Texas Library Association) * Askews Torchlight Award (UK) * Best of the Best Book List (Chicago Public Library) * Top Shelf Fiction List (Voice of Youth Advocates) * Notable Book (American Library Association) * Best Book for Young Adults (Young Adult Library Services Association) * Red House Children's Book Award Winner (UK) * Choice Award; Notable Children's Book (Cooperative Children's Book Center) * National Council for Teachers of English, Publishers Weekly National Children's Bestseller * Warwickshire Book Award Winner (UK) * Beehive Award Winner 2006 (Children's Literature Association of Utah) * Maine Student Book of The Stupids Trivia *In diesem Buch erkennt Percy die verwandtschaftlichen Verhältnisse zu den Göttern. So wird Hades sein Onkel genannt und Ares nennt sich Percys Cousin. Das wird in den restlichen Büchern aber nicht weitergeführt, mit Ausnahme von Poseidon. *''I Kiss Something Ugly'' ist ein gelöschtes Kapitel in Diebe im Olymp, welches später auf Rick Riordans Facebook Seite veröffentlicht wurde. Galerie 81NVFprC3ZL.jpg|Erstes deutsches Cover pjbuch1.jpg|Zweites deutsches Cover 71tg03aP+AL.jpg|Zweites deutsches Taschenbuch Cover 81eB5Sx1HGL.jpg|Buch zum Film Tltoriginal.jpg|Original US Cover The_Lightning_Thief-1.jpg|Zweites US Cover LightningThief2014.jpg|Neustes US Cover The Lightning Thief-3.jpg|Erstes UK Cover lightthiefbritish.jpeg|Zweites UK Cover TLT UK Edition.jpg|Drittes UK Cover Percy Jackson 1.jpg|Koreanisches Cover Teil 1 Percy Jackson 2K.jpg|Koreanisches Cover Teil 2 Bliksemdief.jpg|Niederländisches Cover Medusa and Statues.jpg|Medusa Kindness International.jpg|Percy und Annabeth Mississippi.jpg|Percy fällt in den Mississippi Clarisse.jpg|Percy und Clarisse spielen Eroberung der Flagge Lightning thief-deluxe edition-page346 large.jpg|Percy betritt den Olymp Externe Links * Rick Riordan's official website * Percy Jackson official website * The Lightning Thief Kategorie:Percy Jackson Bücher